


Bromance Cavetto

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Actor RPF, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, 69 (Sex Position), Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys' Love, Bromance, Couple, Disney Movies, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Rimming, Short, Top Trunks Briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: "Descendants" stars and friends Boo Boo Stewart and Cameron Boyce find their relationship taking a deeper turn than either could have anticipated.
Relationships: Cameron Boyce/Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce/Gregg Sulkin
Kudos: 11





	Bromance Cavetto

**Author's Note:**

> This story leaps off from one I originally wrote on Wattpad. I have been a fan of Boo Boo Stewart and Cameron Boyce since 6th grade and always enjoyed imagining them together. The story is set in 2015. The events depicted in this movie are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Let me know what you think. God rest Cameron Boyce.

Booboo Stewart and his Descendants co-star Cameron Boyce had always had a love-hate relationship. In fact they often fought about everything and anything, and only tolerated one another due to the fact that he was currently dating their mutual friend, fellow Disney actor Gregg Sulkin.  
  
Of course, Booboo found the 20-year-old actor/dancer sexy as hell but A) he was dating one of his best friends, and B) despite being incredibly handsome, he always seemed to come off as an untouchable, flirtatious devil!  
  
Suffice to say Booboo and Cameron liked each other from the moment they met, even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves. Instead they'd just bicker or tease each other. At one point, Booboo assumed they just saw a lot of each other in the other person and knew exactly what buttons to push, and pushed them at the right moments.  
  
Booboo only intended to stay in Miami for a few short weeks, so Cameron was happy when Gregg offered him a place to stay in their modest out-of-town private estate. Of course, Booboo wasn't exactly thrilled by this, and even went as far as to blame Cameron for their lackluster sex life, claiming that having him there would only cause Gregg unwanted drama.  
  
This of course was bullshit as Cameron could clearly hear them having sex on his second nights stay. He know this because, Booboo's little _show_ left him so frustrated that Cameron was forced to rush off to the bathroom to jack off, only to stumble across one of his used pair of briefs, which Cameron quickly flooded with warm cum.  
  
Seeing that smug expression on his gorgeous face the next morning almost felt like he knew what Cameron had done, but he was merely pleased with himself for being so loud and unrestrained.  
  
"We didn't keep you up all night did we?" Booboo teased while eating some French Toast.  
  
"Nope, not at all," Cameron replied sheepishly. "I slept like a vampire. Why, what did I miss?"  
  
The look on his face was priceless.  
  
"I guess next time you'll just have to be a little louder," Cameron added with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, you wish perv. You'd love that wouldn't you."  
  
Just like Gregg, Cameron too had a promiscuous background working in Disney and after the success of _Descendants_ , experienced more. This of course seemed funny to Booboo, who called him a pussy and liked to remark how he couldn't handle the **Big Boys** like him and Gregg.  
  
Naturally he said this as a joke, but sometimes it was hard to tell when Booboo was being serious or not. After a while, Cameron stopped caring and gave as good as he got, and called him a clown due to all the magic-themed stuff he was supposed to perform on set.  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
"Chill guys, can't I leave you two alone for seven minutes!" Gregg erupted. "You're like two ten-year-old _Pokémon_ players gone nuts."  
  
"Yeah well, he started it!" Cameron replied immaturely, making Booboo laugh out loud.  
  
That being said, it was a few days later that Booboo and Cameron were home alone while Gregg was away in town for some big meeting concerning a future role. That day, Booboo had decided he wanted to lay out by the pool and work on his tan, while Cameron busied himself with _Metal Gear Solid V_ and tried not to stare at his awesome package.  
  
"Don't stare too long, you might go blind," he snickered at one point.  
  
When Cameron's brown eyes fell to him ass he almost moaned out loud. Sure the mixed race heartthrob was just 5'8", but the ass on his was a work of God!  
  
"I don't think Gregg would appreciate the way you're checking me out right now man," Booboo said over his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me,"  
  
"The way you're looking at my ass," he pointed out. "The way you're eye-fucking the hell outta me right now."  
  
"The hell, I'M NOT eye fucking you!" Cameron insisted, taking offence with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever Fool."  
  
Of course, the moment he turned around and walked to the pool, Cameron's eyes immediately fell to his friend's ass again.  
  
Over the next hour or so Cameron tried almost everything to occupy his mind and distract himself from the fact that not only was Booboo Stewart tanning by the pool, but he was now laying there **TOPLESS**!  
  
They both knew Cameron could see him from the kitchen window, but he didn't seem to care in the least. Knowing this, Cameron went out of his way to avoid him and not give him the attention he so wantonly craved. Still, for all his efforts, Booboo soon called out and Cameron went over to find him concealing his balls with his hands.  
  
"Can you do me a favor dude, and put some sun block on my back?"  
  
"Err, I don't think that's such a good idea,"  
  
"It's just sun block, chicken."  
  
Against his better judgement, Cameron took the sun block and applied the coconut-scented lotion all over his ass and hips before working my way up to his shoulders and neck. The sexy mixed super star cooed the entire time too, and even wiggled his butt in a provocative way as Cameron took care of him.  
  
"You really get off on this huh," Cameron said with a snicker.  
  
"I'm not doing anything wrong," he grinned. "I'm just laying here. You're the one running his hands all over my nude body."  
  
As Booboo spoke, Cameron could feel all sense and logic leave his body – particularly as his hands seemed to have a mind of their own and his fingertips now wandered along the side of his co-star's ribs and softly brushed along the swell of his butt cheeks.  
  
Of course, Booboo and Cameron couldn't be around each other for more than a few minutes before breaking into an argument, and that day was no different. This time they fought about – of all things – who was going to drive the car if and when Gregg called to come pick him up from the studio.  
  
Having been teased beyond belief, Cameron finally slammed down the bottle of lotion and marched back into the house to play more video games. At that point he was so worked up he was more pissed off than aroused.  
  
Amusingly enough, this was the precise time Gregg called and asked them to come pick him up. Booboo immediately sauntered into the house, still topless and clutching his bare manhood, and seemed determined about driving.  
  
"You're not getting these keys," Cameron told him. "You're so not driving, dressed like you're straight outta _Teen Beach Movie_!"  
  
"Give me the keys Cam, it's **my** car!"  
  
"Actually, it's Gregg's car. And nope. Not gonna happen."  
  
"Cool, fine. Here's the deal." he said. "If you can pin me down in three moves, I'll let you drive it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You heard me, or are you so chicken you can't handle me?"  
  
Cameron took him up on the challenge, but before he even had time to set up any ground rules or ask if Booboo was even going to attempt to put on any clothes, Booboo swept his leg and flipped Cameron onto the carpeted floor. In an instant the handsome singer/actor and him were grappling around on the floor as young guys often do, and to Cameron's surprise Booboo really had mad skills!  
  
It didn't take long for both of them to build up a sweat and pant excessively as he attempted to place Cameron into a triangle choke, only for him to spin around and pin Booboo firmly onto the carpeted floor. Once there, the expression on his face changed from one of amusement to a look of defiance in his dark brown eyes.

"Give up?" Cameron growled sporting a smirk.  
  
"Not a chance," he hissed, before Cameron felt Booboo pull him down and kiss me on his luscious lips!  
  
As Cameron began to pull back in shock, Booboo gripped harder and kissed him again, this time shoving the freckled youth's tongue into his mouth. Cameron gasped in surprise and kissed him back, as Cameron felt him wrap his strong powerful legs around his slender frame.  
  
In an instant the two of them proceeded to grind on each other while making out passionately with tongue. In fact the moment the kissing began, Booboo was arching his back and humping Cameron like a wolf in heat.  
  
Thinking quickly, Cameron shoved down his black shorts and immediately slammed himself home - filling Booboo fully and completely in one swift action.  
  
"Aaahh God...ugh-fuck!" he grunted, as Cameron placed his friend's ankles over his shoulders and proceeded to pound him again fervently.  
  
No lube was needed, as Cameron instructed him to play with his cock while he now fucked Booboo right there on the living room floor.  
  
The pattern of him stroking soon matched the rhythm of Cameron's balls slapping against his ass, as Cameron watched his well-hung balls jiggle freely back and forth as they fucked, causing Booboo to grow increasingly excited with each stroke.  
  
The grunting from him also increased as Cameron fucked him senseless - a weeks worth of pent up frustration finally coming to a boiling point.  
  
Cameron pounded that tight firm ass with all his might, and leaned over to take one of Booboo's stiff nipples into my mouth, which in turn started a chain reaction of him cumming hard.  
  
In fact Booboo's clenching muscles were so powerful it soon set his lover off too, and Cameron had to physically pull out and shoot his load all over Booboo's alluring body, absolutely soaking his torso and face in white spunk.  
  
BUT if Cameron thought that was the end to their little dynamite _tryst_ , he was gravely mistaken, as Booboo suddenly moved to straddle him on the floor and moved his cock towards Cameron's face!  
  
The _Jessie_ star moaned with glee as he was suddenly presented with Booboo's impeccably _inviting_ meat, and hungrily licked his long sword. Booboo moaned as he lowered himself down onto Cameron's face, and proceeded to fuck his mouth.  
  
Cameron couldn't believe how good he tasted, and sucked him enthusiastically, tonguing and slurping at his cock and asshole. Booboo responded favorably to this, and reached back to stroke Cameron's cock, before swinging his legs around and leaning forward to place them into a sixty-nine.  
  
He didn't think it was possible, but Booboo seemed to get wetter as he moved his cock up and down Cameron's tongue. In fact Cameron felt him slowly stroke his manhood just before his warm mouth encased Cameron's bell-end to the hilt.  
  
Booboo swirled his tongue around the head slowly, moaning and vibrating his pal's prick as Cameron worked his tongue deep into hiss ass. Cameron felt Booboo's tongue swishing and gliding up and down his shaft, cleaning him thoroughly before bobbing back and forth over the head.  
  
He then took his mouth off Cameron's cock, and Cameron felt Booboo's tongue flutter around his nuts, him pulling on one, then the other, before moving back to service Cameron's needy prick. When Cameron finally reached up to pry those thick ass cheeks apart and zeroed in on Booboo's ass, he just about lost his fucking mind.  
  
"Shit oh-God, right there.. dude don't stop!" he whimpered audibly.  
  
Cameron didn't need to be asked twice, and happily rimmed Booboo's sweet little asshole with impassioned zeal.  
  
His entire body started shaking, slowly at first, but Cameron knew he was approaching another orgasm. Booboo gripped Cameron's cock even tighter, sucking more of it into his mouth, as his fingers massaged the dancer's balls.  
  
"Yeah Cam... eat my ass!" he panted with a mouth full of cock.  
  
His hole was grinding down on Cameron's chin as he tongue-fucked Booboo's piss-tube as deep as humanly possible. In fact Cameron moaned out loud when Cameron watched his asshole not only respond to Cameron's probing, but it actually winked and gaped open for him.  
  
Moments later, Cameron returned to his ass only to find it completely sopping wet! Then, without warning he got up to change positions again.  
  
"Fuck it, I need you inside me man!" he growled while taking charge that instant.  
  
With that, Booboo carefully lowered himself down onto Cameron's cock, enjoying the soothing sensation of being filled. He started riding up and down slowly, but gradually picked up the pace.  
  
All Cameron could do was lay back and watch, as this stunning _Adonis_ used him for his own pleasure.  
  
Cameron ultimately leaned forward and sucked Booboo's nipples into his mouth, which caused Booboo to buck a little harder and moan a lot louder. Booboo grunted loudly as Cameron bit softly on one of his nipples, and pushed himself down all the way on Cameron's cock.  
  
Booboo placed his hands on Cameron's chest, and pushed himself down as far as he could, riding it hard and deep, squeezing his hole on every up stroke. Cameron reached up and put his hands on Booboo's hips to help conduct the pace. He smiled and started leaning back, putting his hands behind him on the floor, spreading his legs wide, and pushing Cameron's cock further inside him.  
  
Cameron couldn't help but stop and marvel at the blessed vision before him, of a bare naked, sweat glistened Booboo Stewart taking the full length of his cock.  
  
He must have ridden Cameron like that for several minutes, cumming a few times in the process. Ultimately, Cameron reached up with one hand, and started tweaking his nipples, which caused his pal to buck even harder.  
  
Cameron's cock started twitching inside Booboo as he grew ready to cum again. He either sensed it, or didn't care as his own orgasm approached. Cameron started bucking up into his with long thrust, as he pushed down hard into it, grinding his cock against his hips, holding for a moment, then sliding up, followed by slamming down on Cameron's cock again.  
  
"We don't have much time," Booboo moaned while glancing up at the clock.  
  
In all the erotic chaos, it only occurred to Cameron now that they were supposed to be in the car picking up Gregg across town - instead here Cameron was balls-deep inside his famous boyfriend.  
  
"Think you can cum again," Cameron hissed, to which he smiled.  
  
"I wanna make you cum too!" Booboo replied, before leaning down to kiss Cameron hard on the lips.  
  
Their tongues spiraled aggressively as Cameron reached down to grab both of his luscious cheeks in each hand, and pounded up into Booboo like a merciless drill. Booboo cried as the sound of skin slapping against skin resonated around the room.  
  
"Boo, cum for me!" Cameron growled inside his mouth. "—cum all over my cock!"  
  
The mewling star could only sob loudly as Cameron pounded him relentlessly while they both approached the finish line.  
  
As Cameron started to cum, he arched his back, burying himself deeper inside his ass. Booboo pushed back down against Cameron, and started thrashing about wildly as he came harder than she ever had before.  
  
They climaxed together, with Cameron ejaculating deep inside Booboo's butt before he pulled out and collapsed beside him in utter exhaustion, Cameron's hot-thick load, slowly seeping out of his spent ass.  
  
"You still want those keys now man?"  
  
"Nah, you go ahead. I give. You win, man."  
  
"Got that right babe."


End file.
